Clean your plow and Stand the gaff
by Spoon10488
Summary: sequel to 'Ride’em Cowboy'. Horseback-riding lessons? What kinky thing could I possibly do with innocent horseback riding lessons? As an Uchiha I’m sure I’ll think of something. Sasu/naru, Lemon, Yaoi, Slave/master, light bondage


_Author: Spoon_

_Pairing: Sasu/Naru_

_Summary: (sequel to Ride'em Cowboy) Horseback-riding lessons? What kinky thing could I possibly do with innocent horseback riding lessons? As an Uchiha I'm sure I'll think of something._

...

_**This story is for **__**Alrye**__** Happy Birthday!**_

...

_Wild West Terminology from: freepages.genealogy.rootsweb./poindexterfamily/OldWestSlang.html_

_Clean his/your plow - to get or give a thorough whippin'._

_Stand the gaff - take punishment in good spirit. "He can really stand the gaff."_

...

**Clean your plow and Stand the gaff**

* * *

Horseback riding lessons? Why in the world would I wish for my little kitsune to take horseback riding lessons? Well that is simple question with an explainable answer. It all started with the restoration of the ocean side Uchiha complex.

The raven had traveled to site to inspect the progress being made. As always his little blond kitsune had accompanied him. As the sleek black limo pull down the long driveway he got his first look at the damage. The once gorgeous villa had been beaten and battered from the pervious typhoon that had swept past the ocean side. The main building hadn't been too badly damaged; unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the previously elegant horse stable. No horses were at this property at the time of the storm because they had been moved to the Uchiha's main homestead during the cooler months. Still there was little left standing of the stable.

He got out of the vehicle and made his way to the project manger. Some workers stopped and stared as their dark haired employer walked through the rubble. Some of the glances were more like appreciative leers because of the Uchiha's dark, elegant movements and mysterious air. Though a great deal more of the glances were filled with jealousy because of the petit, beautiful blond that followed after the raven. Many considered the blond a rare treasure.

The Uchiha was not oblivious to the lustful eyes roaming over his blond kitsune and met each with a chilling glare. The blond remained on the other hand completely unaware of the attention he was attracting.

The Uchiha talked quietly with the man in charge and discussed a time line as to when the main building and stables would be rebuilt.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as his little kitsune carefully wandered through some of the stable debris. A nearly non-existent smile formed on the raven's lips as the blond carefully carried small pieces of wood to a large pile. His blond really liked helping others. It was also slightly humorous watching the blond try and not get his kimono dirty while rummaging through piles of debris.

But the thing that got the raven's interests turned to horse back riding was when his cute little kitsune innocently walked up to him and asked what he would like him to do with the salvageable objects he found in the wreckage. I objects were a riding crop, a horse bit and a single cowboy boot.

Many ideas came to mind but it was neither the time nor place to do any of them.

This is why, four days later, he is taking his little kitsune for riding lessons. He would have taken him sooner, but he had to wait for the packages he ordered to arrive.

At the moment they were both riding in the back of his sleek black limo. His little kitsune was kneeling on a soft black cushion at his feet. The raven sat elegantly with his head tilted as if he was watching the passing countryside, when he was really taking discrete glances at his blond treasure kneeling at his feet. Every once and a while he would sip the well-aged wine he held in the crystal glass. The raven indulged his self in running his fingers through his pet's silky hair.

As always he had dressed in a powerful suit that was perfectly pressed.

Though he would never call it 'playing dress up' that is exactly what he did to the blond every day. His blond was always dressed in so form of Japanese traditional clothing. Today's outfit consisted of a light blue Kimono with little orange high lights.

The older male let his mind wander to how he came to 'own' the blond over 7 years ago.

The blond was truly one in a million. Beautiful sapphire eyes, gold silk hair and sun kissed skin. Many a man would give up all their wealth just to have a taste of his peach petal lips. A slave like him would have been the crown jewel of any salve auction and cost 100 times the price. Fortunately for him it was not at a slave auction that he acquired the blond. Instead it was in a burning building.

He was on his way to a charity dinner when his driver decided to get them both lost in the more seedy part of the city. Needless to say after that night his driver was looking for alternate employment.

Turning left down a side street the limo's occupants were faced with the sight of a small apartment building as it burned away into ash. The vehicle came to a quick halt as to avoid the black smoke.

The Uchiha heir would have just ignored the flaming ruble if it weren't for the small body he saw trapped inside. The raven stepped of the car and ordered the limo driver to connect the authorities.

Then for some unknown reason the raven ran towards the flames in the direction he last spotted the small person. He ran through the open door way and into the blaze. The smoke was so thick it made his lungs burn and eyes water. Distantly he heard the unmistakable sirens of the emergency vehicle arriving, but even then he continue deeper into the building.

Just when the raven though it hopeless movement caught his eye. Turning to the left there was a pile of dirty blankets the fire hadn't touched yet. It wasn't the blankets that interested him but the small feet that poked out from under the blankets. Rushing over the raven scooped the body into his arms, blankets and all, and made his way back out of the now collapsing structure.

As he exited a rescue worker grabbed him and pulled him to safety. They tired to take the body from his arms, but for some reason he didn't want to let go. They pleaded with him to hand over the small body so they to make sure they were both okay.

It was then that the body he had clutched to his chest started to wiggle. A soot covered face turned upward and for the first time the raven saw the eyes of the child he rescued. They were like sapphires. Like crystal oceans next to the burning building.

The raven knew then that the child would be okay and let the emergency workers tend to the little one. The young child that looked no older then 5 was in actual fact 11 years old. The raven was at the time 17 years old. It was not long after that the young Uchiha discovered the blond was a slave to a blind old man who had died in the fire. Slaves are born slaves and are unable to gain regular citizenship. Instead they are condemned to be a slave for their entire life. This meant that even though the young child's original master died he was still not free, only temporarily unowned.

When the authorities found out the child was a slave they offered him to the young raven, since it was he who saved the child. It was a mistake that the authorities didn't first clean the child up before offering him free of charge to the Uchiha. For if they had of cleaned the young one they would have seen what the child old master was unable too. A first class slave. Rated 'A' in all categories including training and physical appearance. He would have fetched a handsome amount in the slave market. But what was done was done and not even the authorities would attempt to take back something claimed as an Uchiha possession.

The raven came out of his thinking when he heard his blond sigh again quietly and lay his head down on his lap. The raven smirked at the things he had in store for the blond. Midnight eyes watched as blue one slowly close. The blonde's breathing evened out as he fell into a light sleep. Dark eyes softened as the regard the sleeping treasure in his lap and stroked the golden hair once again.

The raven aloud his own eyes to slowly close as well and just enjoy the texture of the younger's hair.

* * *

Not even five minutes later did raven reopen his eyes as he felt the car turn onto a gravel roadway. He chastised himself for drifting off while still holding his glass of wine. It was only by luck that it hadn't slipped through his fingers while he lightly dozed.

The 'tink' of gravel against the underside of the vehicle must have woken his little blond kitsune as well because the younger started to stir. He felt awe take him once again as he stared down into the endless depths of his blonde's eyes. He turned his eyes to the approaching buildings so the blond wouldn't see him starring.

The road became a little rougher and the raven felt a tug on his pants. His poor little kitsune seemed to have trouble keeping his balance after just waking. Reaching down he laid pale strong hand land on the smaller males back for support.

The smile he received from the blond was well worth the small strain his arm felt from the awkward position.

The car slowed to a halt and his kitsune took his now empty wine glass and placed it in the small in-car wine fridge to keep the glass chilled. The blond was quite smart to do so.

He unbuckled himself belt, as the driver got out and open the car door for him. He exited the car with inhuman grace that all Uchiha's seemed to possess. Straightening his jacket once he was up right, he watched as the blond smiled at the limo driver. The brown haired man smiled back.

The raven was a lot more pleased with his current drive than the previous one. Besides his blond seemed to like the scarred man.

He walked towards the stable knowing the blond would catch up. He had to hide a smile that threatened to cross his face as he heard the blond attempt to run in his long kimono and wooden sandals.

A well-built man who was most likely the ranch owner greeted him. There was a smaller man accompanying him, most likely a labor slave, but he took no notice of the other.

"Good day. My name is Renji; I'm the owner of this ranch. Would you be Mr. Uchiha?" The large man asked politely, not bothering to introduce the smaller man and thankfully not eyeing his blond.

"Hn." Was his emotionless reply.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you and if I'm not mistaken this young man with you will be the on learning to ride?" The man Renji said while merely glancing at the blond.

"Hn."

His blond gave a small obligatory bow. The younger was polite and well train after all.

"Great. I have everything already prepared and my best instructor will teach him. I placed your packages that arrived earlier in the stables ready room. If you will follow me I will take you there and then you may start your lesson if you wish."

He gave a curt nod and they turned to follow after Renji.

Inside the stable the raven watched as his blond discreetly looked around. His kitsune seemed excited to learn how to ride a horse, though that was not the only thing he had planned for his blond. Blue eyes would glance around at the horses when he thought no one was looking.

They came to a stop outside a beautifully stained wooden door. Renji pulled a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"I believe everything you need is in there. When you're done you can head right out to first field over there. The trainer should be waiting for you there. If you need any help I'll be back in about 10 minutes or so. Enjoy your lesson."

With that said Renji and the smaller male walked back the way they came.

It was his turn to fell giddy as he walked into the beautiful room and spotted his packages on the table.

His blond seemed to be taking in the décor of the room. It was fairly large and elegantly decorated for a stable. There was a smaller refrigerator in the one corner with a table and a couple of chairs. There also was a door leading to what seemed to be a bathroom. A large dark mahogany bed was taking up the main part of the room.

He enjoyed the small blush that appeared on the blonde's face as his blue eyes landed on the bed. He chuckle slightly. He then walked to the table, which had a couple of boxes on it. He opened the first one and started to place the items on the table. With each item he pulled from the boxes he felt himself get slightly harder.

The items were perfect. Everything he ordered and all were of a sexual nature. Vibrator, cock ring, leather boots, riding crop… oh the memories of his kitsune bring him the riding crop at his storm-effected estate

He beckoned the blond over and watched as the boy wary did so.

"Take off your clothing I have something else for you to wear."

He watched the blonde's blush darken and he smirked.

After what seemed like hours, but was really only ten minutes, the blond was dressed in everything his kinky mind could think of.

The blond stood before him and he took in the younger's appearance like a piece of lusty artwork.

The blue-eyed male was dressed in a pair of leather cowboy boots. Cris-crossing leather ribbons rapped around his lower leg and were tied behind his knees. He wore a brown leather thong that also acted like a chastity belt for the butt plug and remote controlled vibrator in his ass. A cock ring made of a leather strip was wrapped tightly around the blonde's erect cock and balls. A bit was placed in his mouth and was tied around the back of his head. It would make it very hard for the younger to talk. Small nipple claps with weighs were hanging from the two pert buds. He was also given brown leather gloves to wear.

He stared at his blond for a couple more second before turning to the wooden door and leaving.

His kitsune followed quickly after him, most likely still blushing badly.

They made there way out to the previously instructed field. There was a well-built man in a flannel button up shirt and faded blue jeans waiting for them.

"Hello I'm Mamoru. I'll be your instructor." The man didn't seem surprised by what the blond was wearing, but at the same time his cheeks were slightly pink and he wasn't looking directly at him. Probably didn't want to get an erection. The raven mentally scowled at the man.

"Ah… okay lets get started." Mamoru said cheerfully as he went to untie the midnight black horse from the fence while he still avoided looking directly at the blond, to the Uchiha's pleasure.

His kitsune stepped closer to the horse but stopped and gasped quietly. The raven smirk as his hand fiddled with the vibrator remote in his pocket. It was obvious his blond felt it turn on.

Mamoru seemed to figure out what had happened and his cheeks were tinted a little more pink. The raven glared and the instructor cleared his throat and started telling the blond the basics to learning to ride a horse.

It was easy for the Uchiha to see that his kitsune was not taking in anything that the instructor was saying. The blond was trying to pay attention but failing miserably if the lust glazed look in his blue eyes was anything to go on.

He slightly frowned to himself, as the blond seemed to recompose himself. His pale hand fiddled with the vibrator control about to turn it up when his kitsune attempted to get on the horse. A startled moan escaped from his blonde's mouth as he was throwing one leg over the saddle. The raven's cock jumped at the sound as he realized the vibrator must have shifted within his kitsune. Any further thoughts on the matter were cut short when he saw his blond fall from the horse into the instructors open arms.

He was seeing red as another man touched what was only his to touch.

It seemed the other two felt the drop in temperature and the frigid aura coming off the raven because his blond quickly righted himself and moved away from the instructor. The teacher seemed to sense the Uchiha's cold glare as well and immediately apologized.

Once again his blond stepped near the horse, but this time the instructor stayed a fair distance away, much to the raven's pleasure. That meant if his blond fell again he was going to land on his butt. But the blond didn't fall for he seemed to prepare himself for the blinding pleasure this time.

The blue-eyed male moaned again but this time stayed on top on the horse. The raven could see he was panting.

Discreetly the raven had to readjusted himself in his pants that seemed to be all too tight. His blond looked at him and he could feel the lust and pleasure pouring off the male on the horse. He was aware that even though he looked calm on the outside his blond could see past his mask and was aware of the fiery lust within him.

"Okay just give Shinobu a gentle prod in the side and he'll started walking." Mamoru instructed.

The raven had to hide a smirk as his blond realized what the name of the horse meant. Shinobu means endurance and that is the reason he choose the horse. That and his blond looked oh so delectable in black.

His dark eye zeroed in on the other when he nudged the horse in the side. Shinobu started lazily walking around the small fenced field.

With each step the horse took the raven could see the sparks of pleasure shoot across those sky blue eyes.

"Good. Give him another nudge and he'll start into a trot." Mamoru instructed.

Trot bounced the blond quickly up and down making the him give barely audible whimpers of pleasure. The Uchiha was starting to get jealous of the horse being so close to his blond that he could hear all those delicious sounds. He'd just have to make sure to get his kitsune screaming for more later.

Again Mamoru called him the nudge Shinobu and the speed increased. The pleasure seemed to be getting more intense and he watched unblinking at his blonde's eyes, as they seemed to glow.

The raven licked his lips as he watched the blonde's tan cock bouncing nicely as the horse started into a canter. The look on the blonde's face was that of ecstasy and the raven could only imagine what that vibrator was doing inside his kitsune. The blonde's moans were starting to get to him. It was taking all his will power not to run up to the horse and snatch his blond and replace that vibrator with something the blond would love more.

Then the horse started to gallop and it seemed to be too much for his little kitsune. Tears started pouring from glazed blue eyes.

The raven was immediately on alert when he saw his kitsune sway on the horse and his blue eyes roll back into his head. He commanded to instructor to stop the horse and was at his little kitsune's side within seconds.

The blond seemed to regain slight awareness as he looked at him.

A pale hand turned off the vibrator with his remote control and reached up to helped his kitsune down. He carefully untied the bit and took it out of the younger's mouth. He uncaringly let it drop to the ground and pulled the blond protectively to his chest.

The Uchiha told the instructor tended to the horse and then leave.

The raven let a small smile cross his face as he felt his blond kitsune snuggle into his chest. Carefully he scoped the younger male up bridal style and carried him into the stable.

They were back inside the room within minutes.

The blond was carefully laid down on a large blanket covering the mahogany bed. The mattress was soft under the blanket and it cushioned him as he lay. He gently removed the blonde's leather boots tossed them aside.

Stepping away from the bed he felt blue eyes watching intently as he removed his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt and laid them over a wooden chair. His under shirt was placed there as well. Pale fingers unlaced the polish black shoes and remove the perfectly white socks.

He heard the blond moan a little as his lusty blue eyes devoured his uncovered, pale, toned flesh. The raven was all too aware that both he and the blond were still painfully hard.

He decided to put on a little show for younger and slowed his movements as he undid his black leather belt and removed his suit pants. He folded them and set them neatly on the chair. The only thing left on was a pair of black silk boxers.

The blonde's lusty eyes roamed over his body and the raven felt himself twitch at the attention. All he wanted to do was take his blond hard and fast, but he had other things he wanted to do to the blond first.

"Turn over and get on your hands and knees facing the headboard."

The smaller male did as instructed.

"Face forward. Do not turn around." He said sternly, though he was hoping the blond would disobey.

The blond gave a small nodded to tell him he had heard. Slightly disappointed the blond listened he decided to try peeking the blonde's curiosity by rustling around in the boxes.

The raven was starting to think that he wasn't going to get to play/punish his blond, when he heard a yell from the other side of the door, followed by said door being thrown open.

The blonde's head whipped around and 'eepped' as the slave from earlier came bustling into the room caring a stack of heavy saddles in his arms. He stopped and his eyes widened as he caught sight of the nearly naked blond on all fours.

The raven felt cold fury rise in his chest as someone else looked upon his property.

There was more yelling as Renji ran into the room.

"You idiotic worthless slave! I told you the 3rd door down, not second!" Renji yelled as he grabbed the slave and pushed him fiercely out of the door. "My apologies!" Renji said turning to a deathly silent Uchiha.

The Stable owner visible paled at the frigid glare he was receiving. "Gomenasai, Gomenasai! Please consider your lessons free of charge." he said.

"Leave." Was all he could say without castrating the man in front of him.

Renji had left and closed the door before you could blink an eye.

The Uchiha was so buried in rage that he didn't even notice his blond move until he felt something rub against his pale thighs. It took all his will power not to jump at the sudden connect, but relaxed when he saw his blond on his knee at his feet. He simply stared down at the younger male. The blond then laid gentle kisses along his inner thigh until he felt himself start to harden again. He reached a pale hand down and starting to massage the blonde's scalp.

The blue-eye male cautiously looked up as he stared down at him, he felt a lot calmer now.

The blond smiled seeing him calm. A tan nose nuzzled his crotch causing him to draw in a quick breath.

"Are you feeling better my master?" The blond fox said while continuing to nuzzle his growing budge through the silky boxers.

"Yes my pet. Though that 'interruption' was most irritating." He replied steadily even though it was hard to do so when the blond was nuzzling him.

"Yes but at least the sable owner had enough sense not to charge you for the lessons. Did you see his face when you glared at him I think he wet himself." His blond chuckled quietly.

The raven's lips quirked as he realized he'd get to play/punish his blond after all. "Yes I did see, but you on the other hand should have not. Instead you should have only seen the headboard of the bed, because I told you to only look straight a head."

The blond swallowed loudly.

"I believe you need to be punished. Back on the bed." Was his stern order, but inside he felt giddy. His blond seemed to realize he wasn't angry and was actually pleased he'd get to punish him. This seemed to confuse the blond, but did as told and returned to his previous position on all fours.

"Good." He said while licking his lips at the delicious view he was offered.

He again dug through the boxes but this time retrieved the thing that had started this whole riding lesson scheme. A riding crop. The blond obviously wasn't expecting that and let out a little yelp.

The raven dug through the pocket of his discarded pants and found the vibrator control and flicked it on. A moan escaped the blonde's peach petal lips as he brought the crop down on a tanned left butt cheek. The crop hit the other side next, the raven making sure never to hit too hard only enough to slightly sting.

It made an erotic mixture of pain and pleasure and midnight eyes watched lustfully as the blond was fully hard within second. The blonde's moans rolled over the raven making it hard for him focus on the task at hand.

"Ugghh…pant arugh…"

The dual sensation seemed to begin to overwhelm the blond as he writhed in pleasure. Raising the crop he brought it down on the blond. Left cheek, right cheek. Mid back, lower back. Left thigh, right thigh. The last straw was when the crop lightly kissed the blonde's restrained balls.

A loud moan escaped the younger male and tan arms shakily gave out under him. The raven watched his kitsune fall face first into the mattress with his ass still high in the air.

That was all the raven could take. He tossed the crop off to the side and climbed onto the mattress behind his kitsune.

"Such a beautiful slave. You took your punishment exquisitely." He praised as he whispered hotly in the blonde's ear.

A pale hand ran gently over the abused tan flesh stopping to give the blond angry red cock a couple hard strokes.

"Ahhh… master!"

"That's it my pet what do you want?"

"Please… I want… you inside me… please!" the blond whimpered out as the raven continued to caress his restrained balls and cock. He flicked one on the nipple claps making the other shudder with need.

"As you wish." He growled lustfully and then started to hastily untie the thong of leather keeping the vibrator in place. Tossing the strip of leather away the he grabbed the butt plug and started to pump it quickly in and out of the younger's tight, hot hole. Each inward thrust stabbed the vibrator into his kitsune prostate making him cry out in pleasure.

Finally he couldn't stand it any longer and tossed the butt plug and vibrator to the side as well. He started down at his kitsune quivering body.

'So beautiful, my beloved.'

He quickly removed the last piece of clothing on his body, his boxers, and tossed them aside too. He quickly retrieved a small bottle of lube from his pants and coated his erection with it.

"Sit up, I want you to ride me." He said as he laid back against the headboard, his angry red cock bouncing slightly with the movement. His blond moaned and shakily climbed over him. The younger straddled him and lined himself up over top of his cock.

The blond started to lower himself on to his cock. The raven had to restrain himself from thrusting up into the tight, hot hole. He choked back a moan when his head pieced the blonde's hole. Hearing his kitsune mewl and moan was making it hard to keep control. Even though the blond had been stretched by the vibrator and butt plug he was still unbearably tight. Then again he was a lot bigger then that toy. He prided himself that his cock could touch place inside the blond that nothing else could.

Both were panting and moaning as the blond took inch by agonizing slow inch into himself. It seemed his blond was tired of going so slow because he let gravity take over and pull him down the rest of the way. Both groaned loudly at the action.

"Ma...master…so full…kuso." The blond groaned as he started to raise and drop himself on the raven's thick shift.

"Mmm…that's it. Show me what you learned today." The raven growled loving the way his kitsune's body seemed to eat him alive.

"You are a kinky son of a… Mhhm…" He cut off his kitsune words by giving a sharp thrust upward straight into his prostate.

"Fine. I'll show you. First I learned how to make the horse walk." The blond mimicked the rocking movement that he experienced. Slowly he shifted side-to-side grinding down onto him. He had to bite back a moan at his foxy little kitsune's actions.

"Then when the horse trotted I learned this." The blond made small quick bounces up and down causing both men to start panting harder.

"And cantering had me going longer and harder…" The small bounces became much larger.

'Kuso, if I knew he'd learn so much from horse back riding lessons I would have made him take them years ago.' The raven thought between shocks of pleasure.

"Then the gallop, oh kami, the gallop. I learned this." The blond went harder and faster spearing himself down as the raven thrust up.

"Ahh…mhhm…masss…ter" the blond moaned loudly and that was all the raven could take.

He suddenly pulled out, flipped the blond on his back and reentered the welcoming body. He made sure his blond couldn't make any other sounds other than gasps of his name and moans. He pounded into the all too willing body below him. His body was on fire; each thrust slammed the younger's prostate making him clench down on his erection.

He threw the blonde's legs over his shoulders and leaned more on his knees giving him deeper access to his blonde's hot core.

"ahh..ahh…so deep! So very deep. Faster, harder please…Master!" the blond screamed.

Hearing his blonde's pleas caused him to lose control. His thrusts became erratic as both were nearing their climax. He untied the leather cock ring from the blond angry red cock and started to roughly jerk the younger male off.

"Oh, oh Master…Ahhhhhhh…" the blond cried out in completion.

He thrust in couple more times before burying himself to the hilt and grunting out his climax.

They fell on the bed in an exhausted heap. Panting as the after shocks of pleasure ran through them.

He watched his blonde's eyes drop and then closed as he past out. He followed his kitsune into unconsciousness only moments later.

* * *

The raven woke up slowly to a feeling of complete relaxation humming through his body. He started down at the still sleeping form of his blond. He then removed the nipple clamps and the remaining piece of the 'outfit' from the sleeping blond. Then ran his pale fingers through the younger's golden hair, loving the feel of it. His blond shifted and slowly awoke. Sky blue eyes opened and looked at him. The smaller male snuggled his naked form closer to his and he smiled.

He chuckled lightly at his blond. "Honestly my pet I'm glad that we had that 'interruption' or else I would have had to wait a long time for you break my orders and turn around."

The raven watched as understanding registered in the blonde's eyes. The blond blink and then blinked again. "What?! You… you were setting me up? You wanted me to look so that you could play with your toy and punish me. Teme!" the blond squeaked angrily.

He gave another small chuckle at his blonde's reaction. "Shh… sleep now pet."

The blond fox relaxed in his arms. The raven let a small smile grace his lips as the tan body snuggled closer and closed his blue eyes.

* * *

A couple hours later they were dressed and got back into the limo. His blond was about to kneel on the black cushion but instead he pulled his kitsune onto the seat and allowed him to lay his golden head in his lap. He truly loved his kitsune.

He smiled as his blond dozed off once again and the next time he saw those blue eyes was when their owner awoke. The blond looked around and realized he was back at the Uchiha estates. His blond snuggled into him as they both laid on his bed.

He looked up from the book he was reading and glanced down at his blond. Words couldn't express the love he held for the smaller male beside him. Unfortunately it was unheard of for a master to hold such love for a slave. He had tired everything in his power to free his blond but there were things even the limitless power of the Uchiha name couldn't change. He knew his blond loved him too, but never would their love be seen in public. They would never be lovers, mates or spouses. No they would always remain master and slave for that is what the world demanded.

They stared into each other's eyes a little longer. It didn't matter that they couldn't show their love publicly, because they both knew it was there and that was good enough for them.

His pale pink lips quirked into a smirk as a thought came to mind.

"Maybe I should have a riding stable built at the main Uchiha estates. You do seem to enjoy riding things."

His blond blushed and then smiled as he snuggled into his side.

"Night Master Teme."

"Good night my Dobe."

* * *

_The End._

_A/N: I hope you like it. This was a present for __Alrye, again__ Happy Birthday. Some parts may have sounded very close to the other story "Ride'em Cowboy" and they should because this was a sequel/alternate perspective story. Also I found it slightly difficult to change some parts because I didn't want to divert too much from the original plot line. Okay I hope you enjoyed. I explained Naruto's past and a little more on what a slaves place is in this story. I know a couple had asked about it so there you go._

_Please let me know how I did. Oh, again Happy Birthday Alrye and anyone else who's birthday is today._

_Yours truly, Spoon _


End file.
